I won't hold you back
by FrancisHHr
Summary: En el momento más confuso de su relación, Harry le propone matrimonio a Hermione.. ¿Ella aceptará? ¿Los 6 años se tiraran a la basura? ¿Todo se termina? HHr --SONG FIC--
1. I Won't Hold you Back

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**I won't hold you back**

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Miércoles, 24 de diciembre 2003**

_**4.36 PM**_

Harry paseaba por las nevadas calles de Londres buscando el regalo perfecto, para la chica perfecta, en la noche perfecta. Ese día se celebraría víspera de navidad en casa de los Malfoy, Draco y Ginny eran los anfitriones. Hace ya bastante habían dejado de ser los enemigos jurados y tenían bastante buena relación, Draco había cambiado mucho, de ser el orgulloso Slytherin, a ser el esposo de la 'pobretona' Ginny Weasley y sanador de San Mungo.

La avenida principal mostraba grandes tiendas con hermosos vestidos y regalos, pero está noche no sería cualquier noche, sería la velada en que le pediría matrimonio a su novia desde hace seis años. Hacía exactamente seis años prácticamente, en un 25 de diciembre en la madrugada Harry había quedado sólo para las navidades con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Y habían comenzado con su relación.

**FLASHBACK**

_**12.22 PM**_

_La nieve caía por la ventana que se ubicaba al lado izquierdo de la sala común. Dos chicos de 17 años conversaban animadamente junto a una crepitada chimenea. Ambos, sentados en el suelo, comentaban las últimas novedades en cuanto a sus vidas amorosas, mientras bebían una reconfortante cerveza de mantequilla._

_-Pero creo que es mejor, él también lo piensa._

_-¿No se separarán? No podría soportar volver como a tercer año. Estar hablando con uno y luego con el otro porque apenas eran capaces de gruñir para comunicarse._

_-No te preocupes Harry, Ron y yo quedamos como los mismos amigos que siempre, el sólo hecho de que se haya ido a Rumania es beneficioso. Así no tendremos problemas ¿Y Lavender?_

_-Terminé con ella la semana pasada. No me conviene estar con alguien por despecho, me sentía fatal cuando vi a Ginny y Malfoy- el último nombre lo dijo con rabia- Pero no podía seguir con Lavender de esa manera._

_-¿Y Ginny?_

_-Ya no siento igual hacia ella, por lo mismo, no encontré razón para seguir con Lav._

_-¿Cómo estaba ella?_

_-Supongo que bien, ya sabía mis razones para con ella. _

_-Eres bien…_

_-¿Bastardo? Tal vez…_

_-Pero ¿Qué sentías de verdad por Ginny?_

_-No lo sé. No estaba enamorado de ella. Pero era como algo platónico, inalcanzable. La comencé a querer cuando realicé que no la podía tener._

_-¿Pero te has enamorado?_

_El nerviosismo de Harry pudo ser notado por la chica._

_-Me refiero. Tuviste un arranque por Cho, pero no fue amor… Ginny me acabas de decir, al igual que con Lavender. No podemos contar a Ana, y menos a Romilda. Pero… ¿Alguna vez has sentido verdadero amor por una chica?_

_Harry tragó saliva._

_-No… no lo sé._

_-¿Cómo no lo sabes?_

_-No… Tal vez, pero nunca se lo dije y dudo que lo haga es demasiado riesgoso. ¿y que tal tú?- lanzó cambiando el foco._

_-¿Yo?_

_-Si tú… Que tal Ron o Krum…_

_-Viktor fue sólo algo pasajero, además nada paso… ¿Y Ron? No lo sé… Lo dudo… Pero si, me he enamorado._

_-¿De quien?_

_-De alguien a quien no le correspondía, nunca se dio el momento, y al igual que tú, es demasiado riesgoso._

_A pesar de parecer segura, la castaña le tiritaba la voz, estaba dando a conocer cosas que había mantenido en secreto por mucho y las estaba comentado con la persona menos indicada._

_-¿Pero a que te refieres con riesgo?_

_-De que si lo digo puedo perder más que una desilusión- Hermione le dirigió una mirada que podía atravesar al chico._

_Harry la miró con esos profundos ojos verdes, tratando de descifrar esa mirada. Sabía que ella algo escondía, y la chica también lo sabía, ambos trataban de identificar cual eran sus secretos. Y de pronto un pequeño brillo de alegría se identificó en ambos, sonrieron y se acercaron hasta fundirse en tímido beso._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Con ese beso, comenzaron lo que sería una hermosa relación, que además de ser pareja, eran mejores amigos. Tuvieron que mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, debido a sus recientes rupturas, pero luego de ser atrapados por el mismo pelirrojo en la sala de encantamientos y luego de que esté los felicitara, no tuvieron miedo de demostrar su cariño en público. Ron estaba pasando por lo mismo, y gracias a que descubrió lo de Hermione pudo dar a conocer su relación con Luna, el chico temía herir a su mejor amiga.

Entró a una fina joyería, no le importaba gastar todo su dinero, pero lo único que ansiaba era hacer a Hermione Granger de su propiedad. Tenerla a su lado cuando quisiera y como quisiera, poder envejecer junto a ella, tener cientos de niños corriendo por el patio y no preocuparse de la soledad nunca más en su vida. Deseaba poder sostenerla cada vez que cayera o acompañarla siempre que lo necesitara, quería poder cumplir sus sueños a su lado y hacer realidad todas sus fantasías.

No se demoró en salir del lugar, para llevar en su bolsillo una hermosa cajita de terciopelo negra con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco que llevaba de lado un diamante blanco y dentro inscritos los nombres _Harry & Hermione. _Le encantaría, la conocía bastante para hacerlo. Y no dudaba en su respuesta.

_**4.57 PM**_

Todo saldría perfecto según el ojiverde, pero lo que no sabía eran las claras dudas que mantenía la chica en su oficina. Hermione se había convertido en la jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Y estaba sentada en su butaca mirando una fotografía que salía junto a su novio.

'_¡Porque estoy tan confundida¡Se que lo amo! Pero ¿Qué pasa si me falto experimentar más? Él no es el único en el mundo. Viktor y Ron sólo fueron relaciones pequeñas, y si es que se pueden llamar relaciones, bueno, Ron si lo fue, pero aun así. ¿Qué pasa si Harry no es el hombre de mi vida¿Y si lo es y sólo estoy divagando¿Y si perdí seis años de mi vida¡Porque estoy tan mal¡Jamás me había pasado esto! La inseguridad no es algo en mi vida… No puedo dudar en lo nuestro… Pero…'_

-¿Lista?

Una voz la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?

-Que si estás lista- repitió Ginny.

-Sí, lo estaba pensando. ¿A las ocho?

-Si… a las ocho en mi casa. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

-No te preocupes. Red Flu.

-OK

A pesar del tiempo, la pareja no había ido a vivir junta, y ese era otro de los tantos temores de Hermione, no conocía sus manías diarias y tampoco sabía si invadiría su privacidad y la propia. Ya había pasado noches con él, pero no era lo mismo, muchos estudios demostraban que el noviazgo sólo demuestra la parte linda de la persona, y sólo en el matrimonio uno era capaz de ver el verdadero yo de la persona. Luego de pararse y entrar a la chimenea, apareció a los momentos en un adorable departamento.

Con un estilo clásico moderno, la sala de Hermione acogía a los invitados. Unos cómodos sillones de cuero se encontrabas distribuidos en el lugar y una pequeña mesa de vidrio dejaba claro la zona del comedor. Tantos momentos habían pasado en ese lugar. Comenzando por el 'estreno' del departamento.

Los chicos se arreglaban cada uno en su departamento para una noche que para ambos sería totalmente diferente o irónicamente la misma.

_**7.48 PM**_

El timbre de la puerta hizo a la castaña recibir a su novio.

-Te ves preciosa…

-Muchas gracias. Tú no estás nada mal- agregó sonriendo.

Hermione llevaba un corto vestido rojo, ideal para la ocasión, abrochado en el cuello y con una corta espalda. Sus zapatos taco alto, del mismo color, tenían delgadas tiras que le rodeaban el empeine.

En cambio el chico, llevaba un elegante esmoquin color negro, muy sobrio, con una delicada capa del mismo color. La celebración sería algo bastante formal, que incluía gente muggle. Ginny trabajaba en el Departamento de Relaciones Interiores, y con su copada agenda llena de diplomáticos y personas con alto cargo en el mundo no mágico, no podía dejar de invitarlos. Por extraño que parezca la pelirroja había adquirido el gusto por los muggles al igual que su padre.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí deja ir por mi abrigo.

Al rato volvió con un abrigo igual de corto, acampanado y de un tono crema. Subieron al auto del chico y encendieron la radio. Hermione se arreglaba el cabello, que lo llevaba completamente liso y afirmado desde un solo lado con una pequeña traba del mismo color que el abrigo.

-¿Por qué tanto arreglo?

-Tengo que verme bien para fomentar las relaciones con los muggles.

-Herm, aunque llevarás el vestido más horrendo del mundo te verías bien.

_**8.01 PM**_

Ella sonrió sinceramente, y por sólo un momento dejo de dudar. No faltó mucho para que llegarán a la gran mansión de los Malfoy, estaba hermosamente decorada. En la entrada había diferentes formas de setos, y las luces de colores rodeaban el lugar. Ambos golpearon con una gran aldaba. Un sirviente les abrió.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Potter, adelante- y luego de que ellos entraran ante una reverencia cerró la puerta- Me permiten sus abrigos.

Ambos se los pasaron y el hombre los dejó en un closet al lado de la salida.

-Gracias Niles.

-No se preocupe señorita.- y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Una pelirroja bajó por la gran escalera de marfil en un costado.

-¡Harry¡Hermione! Me alegro que llegaran- y llegó para darles un efusivo abrazo.

-¿No ha llegado nadie?

-No, sabes como son estos muggles.

-Sí… Si llegan tarde adquieren más protagonismo al entrar.

-Exacto…

-¿Y donde está Malfoy?

-Harry, cuantas veces te he dicho que lo llames por su nombre.

-La costumbre amor.

Las chicas sonrieron resignadas.

-En el escritorio Harry.

-Gracias- y el moreno se metió por un pasillo, para doblar por otro. Una puerta le corto el paso, la golpeó suavemente.

-¡Adelante!

-Hola Malfoy…

-¿Cómo estás amigo?

-Bastante bien para serte sincero.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué tanta alegría?- dijo el rubio ante ver la mirada de Harry.

-Se lo propondré esta noche.

-¿QUE¡Pero eso es fabuloso¡Sólo faltabas tú! Ron ya se comprometió y está a punto de casarse, yo lo hice ya hace bastante, y bueno tú… Siempre pensé que serían los primeros.

-Yo también, pero encuentro que ahora es el momento perfecto.

-Yo también lo creo. Brindemos.

Y Draco sacó una botella de champagne de un mini-refrigerador y la sirvió en dos copas.

-Por los futuros novios.

-Por los futuros novios.

_**8.16 PM**_

-¿Ginny?

-Mmm…

-¿Cómo supiste que Draco era el hombre de tu vida?

-No lo sé, sólo lo sentí, puede que ni siquiera sea él. ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió preocupada.

-Estoy algo confundida…

-¿Respecto a Harry?

-Sí, no se si él sea el indicado, nunca experimente con nadie más otra relación. ¿Qué pasa si no es como yo lo conozco¿Qué ocurre si-

-Escúchame- dijo tomándola de los brazos- ¿Lo amas?- ella asintió- ¿Te hace feliz?- volvió a asentir- Entonces…

-No lo sé.

-Herm- pero no pudo terminar el golpeteo de la puerta y la voz de Niles no la dejo- Hablaremos más tarde, los invitados llegan.

La chica salió por la abertura del salón.

-¡Señor Primer Ministro¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien, señorita Malfoy.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y su esposa?

-No podrá venir, tiene un asunto urgente en América.

-Lo lamento.

-No hay de que preocuparse.

-Pase…

A los minutos una gran cantidad de gente conversaba animadamente en el salón, donde un pianista acompañaba a las personas con una hermosa melodía.

-¡Draco¿Dónde te habías metido?- lo reprendió en un susurró.

-Hablaba con Potter y Weasley.

-Se supone que deberías conversar con los invitados. Eres el anfitrión.

-Sabes que no soy muy amigo de los muggles, menos de los políticos.

-¡Pero este es mi trabajo! Así que te comportas como debes. ¡Hola Senador!- agregó dándose vuelta con una rápida sonrisa al ver pasar por su lado a un anciano hombre hacia el baño. Volvió la vista a su marido.- ¿Te quedo claro?

-Sí mi capitán- respondió con tono cansino.

Y ambos se dedicaron a soltar falsas sonrisas.

-Me parece que lloverá.

-Opino lo mismo- agregó Luna.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Ron?

-¡Excelente! Está todo listo para la boda.

-Me alegro por ustedes.

-Gracias. ¿Y que tal tú con Harry?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Cuándo se casarán?

-¿Casarnos? No lo sé… No lo hemos discutido.

La rubia sólo asintió meditando.

-Te queda bien ese vestido

-Gracias, el tuyo igual- objetó la castaña.

_**9.28 PM**_

Harry y Hermione bailaban en la pista una lenta canción. La chica se sumergió en su cuello, tratando de mantenerse hipnotizada por el aroma, pero sus pensamientos y temores la distraían a cada minuto.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el tirándose para atrás, y así tener una vista de toda su cara.

-Eh… sí, claro… Por qué no…

-Estás distraída. Perdiste el paso.

-Lo siento, sólo pensaba. ¿Me amas?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Creo haberte dejado claro las 31.703.096 veces que te lo dije.

-Pero exceptuando las palabras. ¿Crees poder amarme por el resto de tu vida?

-¡Claro! Eres la mujer de mi vida, eres la mujer que siempre soñé…

Ella se sonrojó.

-Acompáñame.

-¿A dónde?

-Al jardín.

-Harry comenzará a llover.

-¿Y que?

-Nos mojaremos.

-Si comienza entramos.

Algo reacia accedió.

_**10.06 PM**_

-¡Me dijiste en el jardín!

-Sí… en el jardín de atrás…

-¡Pero si entramos al bosque!

-¿Puedes ser paciente?

-¡Esta bien!

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño centro, rodeado de árboles, en el medio una gran pileta y a un costado de está una banca tallada a mano. Algunas velas flotaban en el lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Algo que he preparado esta tarde.

-Harry… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Siéntate.

La chica le hizo caso temerosa.

-¿Puedes decirme-

-Herm… Hemos pasado juntos la mitad de nuestras vidas, somos amigos desde siempre, el día que te conocí ha sido el mejor que he tenido. Gracias a ti aprendí muchas cosas, me has acompañado en todos mis problemas y has estado conmigo en cada una de mis aventuras. No te cambiaría por nada, daría hasta mi vida por ti, y se que te amaré hasta mi último día.- Hermione tenía la boca abierta y una lágrima caía por su rostro- Mira. Te garantizo que pasaremos momentos difíciles, te garantizo que tal vez llegue el momento en que uno o ambos queramos salirnos de esto, pero también te garantizo, que si no te pido que seas mía, me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, porque sé, en mi corazón, que eres la única para mí. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Harry yo…- la castaña movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mirando el anillo que el chico le mostraba- yo…

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-¿Por qué?- decía como si estuviera hablando sola.

-Hermione, mírame.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca abierta, con una mirada de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo…

-¿No puedes aceptar? Esta bien, lo dejamos para otra ocasión- trató de sonar convincente.

-No… yo no puedo seguir con esto.

-¿Seguir con que?

-Con nuestra relación.

-¿De que me hablas?- la voz de angustia era detectada por la chica. Unas pequeñas gotas se alojaban entre sus cabellos.

-Estoy confundida, necesito pensar.

-¿Pensar? Ahora, después de seis años. ¿PENSAR!

-Harry, no te alteres.

-¿QUE NO ME ALTERE¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO ME QUIERES!

-¡No! Sólo que me siento confundida, no estoy segura de mi vida, ni de mis decisiones, que tal si debí probar más.

-Entonces… ¿YO SOLO FUI UNA DECISION?

Ahora los ojos del moreno se ponían vidriosos. Y las gotas aumentaban su rapidez.

-¡Claro que no! Yo te amo…

-¿COMO PUEDES DECIRLO¡ESTAS CONFUNDIDA!

-Pero no sobre mis sentimientos.

-SI DUDAS DE LA RELACION, DUDAS DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS.

-¡Harry entiende!

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Si me estás diciendo que ya no me amas.

El chico se paró y la miró duramente. Miró la sortija y dio una triste, pero irónica sonrisa.

-Trata de no dudar en tu decisión. Puedes botarla, venderla, regalarla o conservarla. Me da lo mismo.- y la tiró a los pies de la chica. Dejándola sola, mientras la tormenta comenzaba.

**OoooO**

_**If I had another chance tonight**_

_Si tuviera esta noche otra oportunidad_

__

I'd try to tell you that the things we had were right

_Hubiera tratado de dcirte que las cosas que teníamos estaban bien_

****

Time can't erase the love we shared

_El tiempo no puede borrar el amor que compartimos_

****

But it gives me time to realize just how much you cared

_Pero me da tiempo para darme cuenta cuan importante eres_

**OoooO**

_**10.31 PM**_

Hermione se quedó bajo la fuerte lluvia viendo a su, ahora ex novio, alejarse entre los árboles. Minutos atrás estaban de lo mejor conversando y caminando entre lo árboles, minutos atrás Harry le proponía matrimonio, minutos atrás su vida significaba algo. Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Y la chica si que había perdido, y bastante.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes¿Cuáles eran sus tan grandes dudas? Sólo había conseguid alejar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Si tan sólo tuviera otra oportunidad, regresar el tiempo y sólo decir sí. Las cosas estaban excelentes entre ellos, pero por culpa de una tonta carta de parte de Viktor su mundo se había dado vuelta.

**FLASHBACK**

_Una negra lechuza golpeó la ventana de su oficina. La chica se acercó a abrirla y tomó la carta en la pata._

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Hace tanto que no nos vemos… La última vez… Bueno, creo que debes recordar la última vez…**_

_Hermione cerró los ojos, esa última vez había sido la peor cosa que había hecho en su vida. Harry estaba bastante ocupado con la División de Aurores, Viktor había llegado de visita a Londres por un partido de Quidditch, cenaron y luego de una larga conversación la soledad pesó y junto a la declaración del búlgaro, la castaña lo beso. Se había arrepentido hasta el último momento y luego de exigirle silencio a Krum había tratado de olvidar todo._

_**Se que amas a Potter, lo puedo notar en tus ojos, pero yo también te amo, se que sentiste algo por mí, lo noté en ese beso. ¿Por qué no nos damos una oportunidad? Tu novio apenas te toma en cuenta, bastante ocupado con el trabajo.**_

_Pero luego de una extensa conversación Harry había cambiado… ¿Por qué Viktor le decía estas cosas!_

_**Y si no lo estuviera¿Quién te garantiza que no cambiará¿Has intentado vivir con él¿Conocerlo a fondo¿Qué tal si no es el indicado?**_

_Y ahí se había armado todos sus problemas, tal vez el indicado no sea Krum, pero ¿Y si tenía razón?_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**OoooO**

_**Now you're gone, I'm really not the same**_

_Ahora que te has ido realmente no soy la misma_

****

I guess I have myself to blame

_Supongo que tengo que culparme solo a mí_

__

Time can't erase the things we said

_El tiempo no puede borrar las cosas que dijimos_

****

But it gives me time to realize that you're the one instead

_Pero me da tiempo para darme cuenta que en cambio tu eres el indicado_

**OoooO**

_**11.09 PM**_

Hermione se había aparecido en las abandonadas y frías calles de Londres. La gente celebraba las vísperas navideñas en familia, acompañados y felices. Todo lo contrario a como ella se sentía. Y era la culpa de ella… De nadie más.

Se sentía distante y fría, muy diferente y deprimida. No podía creer lo que había dicho, que le costaba decir que SI¡¿Por qué tenía que escuchar KRUM¡Había arruinado todo! Harry la amaba, de verdad lo hacía. El era el indicado, con él tenía que pasar el resto de su vida, no había nadie que la entendiera como él, nadie que la hiciera sentir como lo hacía él, nadie que la besara o acariciara o tocara como él. Harry Potter era único. Siempre lo sería.

Pero entonces… ¿PORQUE!

Eso mismo pensaba un ojiverde sentado en un sofá negro. Tenía la camisa con el primer botón desabrochado, las mangas levantadas, el pelo empapado, al igual que toda su ropa y en la mano derecha un vaso con whisky de fuego. Porque…

Él la amaba, se lo había dicho siempre, de verdad la amaba y la seguiría amando. Sí el no ponía en duda su relación¡Porque ella sí! No lo entendía.

**OoooO**

_**You know I won't hold you back now**_

_Tú sabes que no puedo sostenerte ahora_

_**The love we had just can't be found**_

_El amor que teníamos no puede ser encontrado_

****

You know I can't hold you back now

_Tú sabes que no puedo sostenerte ahora_

**OoooO**

Ella sabe lo que está perdiendo. Está más que consiente, ella tiene que saberlo. El chico siempre la apoyaba en todo, que harían ambos sin el otro.

Harry tomó otro sorbo… y se echó para atrás con la vista perdida.

Hermione caminaba, tratando de pensar como enmendar el asunto, no podía llegar al departamento y sólo decir "Lo siento". Pero como subestimaba esa pequeña frase. Ocho letras que podían dar vuelta el asunto.

_**11.27 PM**_

**OoooO**

_**Now that I'm alone it gives me time**_

_Ahora que estoy solo me da tiempo_

****

To think about the years that you were mine

_De pensar en los años que fuiste mía_

****

Time can't erase the love we shared

_El tiempo no puede borra el amor que compartimos_

__

But it gives me time to realize just how much you cared

_Pero me da tiempo para darme cuenta cuanto importabas_

**OoooO**

Pero el también había dado muchas razones para que esto ocurriera. Le había dado mucha importancia más al trabajo que a ella, últimamente las misiones y los informes ocupaban más tiempo de lo normal. Y era entendible que ella pensara así y dudara. ¿Pero era suficiente tanto? No se podían borrar todos los momentos juntos…

Miles de imágenes se le venían a la mente. Cuando una pequeña chica de 11 años con abultado y enmarañado pelo castaño entraba al compartimentó preguntando por una rana; o cuando corrió para salvarla de un gran troll; el momento que lo acompaño por la piedra; las inteligentes pistas que le dejo para descubrir al basilisco; como lo acompaño y apoyo durante la aventura que tuvieron con el tiempo en tercer año; como fue una de las únicas personas que creyó en él cuando participó en el torneo de los tres magos; como lo aconsejó ante cualquier eventualidad en quinto; su testadurez y sobreprotección respecto al príncipe mestizo; y como logró abrirse con él esa mágica noche de navidad. De ahí en adelante sólo fueron recuerdos felices, su primer viaje; su graduación; su primera vez juntos; cada una de las fiestas a las cuales asistieron; todas esas tarde que se quedaban 'viendo películas muggles' pero en realidad pasaban toda la tarde besándose en el sillón. Y la lista continuaba. Harry sonrió ante sus recuerdos.

**OoooO**

_**Time can't erase the love we shared**_

_El tiempo no puede borra el amor que compartimos_

****

But it gives me time to realize just how much you cared

_Pero me da tiempo para darme cuenta cuanto importabas_

**OoooO**

_**11.56 PM**_

Hermione seguía caminando por la calle, no le importaba el frío, ni la lluvia. Su pelo estaba completamente mojado, al igual que todo su atuendo. Respiro profundo, las lágrimas ya no caían y una gran par de líneas negras, producidas por la pintura de ojo, delataban su previo llanto.

¡No podía dejarse vencer! No podía perder todo por un error. De verdad estaba arrepentida. Y no podía¡No podía! El orgullo debía dejarlo de lado… tenía que encontrarlo, debía pedirle perdón y esperar que todo lo olvidaran. Todo ese tiempo juntos, todas esas caricias no podían ser olvidadas en tan poco. Estiró el brazo al ver un taxi venir hacia ella. Subió rápidamente indicándole la dirección.

**OoooO**

_**Time can't erase the things we said**_

_El tiempo no puede borrar las cosas que dijimos_

**OoooO**

**Jueves, 25 de diciembre 2003**

_**12.20 AM**_

Hermione bajó rápidamente del auto luego de pagar y corrió hacia el edificio, seguía igual de mojada, subió por las escaleras todo lo que sus piernas pudieron. Maldijo que el chico comprara el departamento en el piso 12. Al llegar suspiró y respiro profundo. Tocó el timbre.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, eterno, lo que habían sido 30 segundos para ella se habían convertido en 30 años. De pronto el sonido de los seguros y la chapa la hicieron tensarse. Un chico de verdes ojos, negro y alborotado cabello, y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, se quedó miándola.

-¡Hermione¡Estás empapada¿Hace cuanto que estás bajo la lluvia?

Pregunta rápidamente mientras la conducía adentro, cerraba la puerta y con un movimiento de varita encendía la chimenea.

-Un par de horas…

-¿Pero en que estabas pensando!

-En ti…

El silencio reinó el lugar, era tanto que llegaba a molestar y doler. Ambos sentados en suelo frente al crepitar de la chimenea se quedaron mirando recreando ese momento hace ya 6 años.

-Lo siento- dijo suavemente Hermione.

-Yo también…

_**12.22 AM**_

Y de esa manera se fundieron en un tímido beso.

Al terminar se miraron y sonrieron.

-No dudó en mi decisión…

-¿De que hablas?

Y Hermione le mostró la mano izquierda. En el dedo anular se lucía el hermoso anillo. _Harry & Hermione…_

_-_Acepto…

Y volvieron a besarse, ahora para estar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Tal vez el tiempo no puede borrar las cosas que se dicen o hacen, pero un simple y honesto "Lo siento" puede hacer maravillas…

FIN


	2. Notas de Autora

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

_

* * *

__Disclaimer: Quiero dejar claro que todo pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling y yo sólo soy una mera fan que quiere hacer maravillas con sus personajes. Dejo en claro que si fueran míos Harry y Hermione estarían juntos hace rato._

_Dedicado a: A mi primo Milenco!_

* * *

Bueno este FIC es largo, 18 páginas en Word… Pero es un ONE-SHOT, bastante bien realizado a mi gusto, tenía hartas ganas de escribir uno con días y horas… Por un momento pensé publicar por tiempo, pero dije, "Francisca ¡Vas a compartimentarlo demasiado!" Así que desistí…

Dejó en claro que** NO** tendrá continuación, como mi otro SONG-FIC que luego de empezar como ONE-SHOT sigo escribiéndolo y ya va en su 4º capitulo…

Está canción me gusta mucho, se llama **_"I won't hold you back now"_** y es de **TOTO**… Como ya dije me fascina y al escucharla me dieron ganas de escribir y no paré hasta terminar. Genial…

El otro día vi **_"Runaway bride"_** (Novia fugitiva) con **Julia Roberts** y **Richard Gere**, y me fascinó la frase-discurso que da Ike sobre la 'proposición perfecta' por eso la puse aquí… Si han visto la película se darán cuenta de cual parte me refiero…

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gustó mucho y gracias por dejarme compartir todas mis locuras con ustedes… Nos vemos!

Si quieren leer más sobre mí, visiten mis otros FICS… Hay algunos muy buenos… Y dejen REVIEWS, se los responderé todos en un siguiente mensaje…

Disfruten la lectura!


End file.
